contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:UberSatan/UberSatan's tips for noobs
Ok, I know everyone wants tips. Seriously. Even me. Now, i'm not even a good player, I know how to keep my K/D up and do any weapon task or contract. 1.) Don't always try to go close quarters. That's how quite a few people take their K/D down to 0.67's and such. It's not that it's bad, but certain people just can't do it. If you want to be a close quarters person, here are some weapon suggestions: IZH-43, mp5k, bizon 2-b, Veresk, PDR-C, hk146c, mp133, saiga 12k, skorpion evo 3, vector, mp7, p90, 9a-91, x95-r. You may have noticed those are all CR weapons. GP weapons for CQB are: Mosina*, sr3m, as VAL kobra, KSG, g36c, MDR, UMP45, p90 devgru, orsis t-5000*, Vityaz, saiga 12k FA, and noveske diplomat. I don't use pistols except for my trusty UZI in CQB, but the glock 18 in set 2 is also an amazing GP weapon for CQB if you want to check it out. The only CR pistol I rate worthy of serious bay 5 or terminal 2 combat is the set 5 Grach, which has an 18 round magazine and ridiculous damage. *No-scoping for pros only. 2.) Use the freaking sights. Any CW gun that is automatic is going to miss 98% of the time if you don't use sights. And if you can't no-scope, then forget getting a kill with sniper rifles without sights. 3.) Ask the people in chat where is the best place to task a gun. My good friends in room #13 told me evac to task the veresk, and I did the task in two matches. Even if your shy, make an account that doesn't use your name and ask the simple question, it can really solve some issues. 4.) You probably hear this a lot, but DIVERSITY is key. Buy at least 1 of the kit spaces for weapons, and carry reasonably different weapons into battle. That way, if you get on a team with snipers, you have an assault rifle handy. Get on a team with assault or destroyers, and a sniper rifle is there when you need it. 5.) Perfect Combinations help as well. If you run around with a sniper rifle and a long-range pistol, you are screwed in any CQB situation against an automatic weapon. If your using a sniper rifle, use an automatic or quick-firing semi-automatic pistol. If you have an SMG or a close range assault rifle, a long-range pistol to get kills exceeding the firing distance on your rifle/SMG. This is not the case on some maps, though. For bay 5, bay 7, and day 7, i found that any long range pistol without close-range capabilities got me killed. 6.) Join a clan, but don't make one. I had a clan called "bking- its good to be the king" on an alt. I transferred leadership and moved up to a clan in the 110's. Just joining a clan doesn't guarantee they have skills, though. If you want skills, donate CR and give 60-75%. I would try to at least meet the clan leader and get to know them, its a good way to let them know what the people in the clan need and to give them "hints" to what skills are needed. 7.) Everyone seems to have at least 1 GP weapon when you fight them. If you are brand new, these are instructions to get the UZI by level 15: Complete all GP contracts and SAVE the GP, don't spend it on a discounted Pmm-12 or Raging Judge. Next, go into the gunsmith class of skill trees. Start heading towards the question mark with the skills you buy. Save CR as well, 250,000 is a lot for a noob. Once the gun is acquired, reset your skills. Then reload the page, go back on, and you will still have the UZI. If i did this by level 15, you can too! Just SAVE. 8.) (only for people who want GP weapons that are BOUGHT) This is a list of the BESTEST GP weapons to lead you to victory!!! AKMS, Desert Eagle, TKPD storm, Mosina, PPSH-41, Glock 18, SR3m Vikhr, TKPD sniper, AKMS gold, m14 EBR cqb, IAR, hk417d, m14 EBR sniper, g36c, DT srs, gsh18, KSG, ak74, AEK-971, MDR, UMP45, ACR, AK-12, enforcer auto, SKS carbine, S&W stealth hunter, p90 devgru, orsis t-5000, Noveske diplomat, sa-58, UZI pro, Saiga FA, PKP pecheneg, Vityaz, Viklhop, TT pistol, and AS val mod.3 9.) Weapon style matters. For example, I need at least 20 rounds and solid accuracy with all my primary weapons. Firestab, or fire stabilization, solves this. Don't use a sniper rifle if you can't snipe. Your K/D will drop quite quickly. Pick a single weapon or a style to stick to suck as Machine guns, or m4-based assault rifles. 10.) coming soon! Category:Tips